


All in Good Time

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Andromeda Black Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: When Narcissa and Andromeda take a peek through the crack of the door...prompt: storybookwordcount: 131
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this month's mod for the fantastic prompt. You did a fabulous job with both drabbles and drawbles.  
> 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta [janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio).

Making her way up to Teddy's bedroom to say good night, Andromeda sees her sister peeking interestedly through the door crack. She can't help it and takes a look herself. 

Squeezed onto the small bed are Draco, Harry and Teddy. Draco is reading from Teddy's favourite storybook in a calm, deep voice. Harry, in turn, looks at her nephew as if he's the most beautiful person he’s ever seen while gently stroking Teddy's hair.

Andromeda ushers her sister downstairs, allowing the trio some privacy. 

Barely in the living room, Narcissa speaks. "I've never seen Draco behaving this way. Shy glances, constantly blushing. How long have they’ve been acting like this?"

"Two or three months, I guess?"

"Why do neither of them make a move?"

"Every story needs its own time, Cissy."


End file.
